<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food For The Soul (And A Cup Of Coffee) by Neneko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130244">Food For The Soul (And A Cup Of Coffee)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko'>Neneko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse Fix-it, Brotherly Affection, Crack Treated Seriously, Even Numbers FTW, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Klaus being Klaus, No Apocalypse, One Shot, Sarcastic Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Yeah but does Diego have a feeding kink or not?, You know the usual stuff, that isn't mentioned but just know he's in fact sober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"His brother glanced at him, confused for a split second, and then he grinned and Five thought </em>what have I done<em>. He was adamant that the same exact thought had occurred to each of his siblings more than once. Klaus had that effect on people. “Well, you know, when two brothers reaaaally love each other, sometimes--” started Klaus, wiggling his eyebrows, and Diego had </em>the audacity<em> to laugh.</em>"</p><p>Crack treated seriously, people, what else do you need...?</p><p>TW: Body Shaming (it's a single sentence and it's meant to be a joke, but please be aware!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy &amp; Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food For The Soul (And A Cup Of Coffee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes hello, it's your non-native English speaker here! I tried my best (as usual) but please let me know if you find any mistakes... or not! Any comments are deeply appreciated. Thank you~ ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five jumped into the kitchen with the single-minded pursuit of making himself a much needed cup of coffee. He had spent the night trying to determine whether the timeline they had ended in was safe to stay for the near future or not and he was now starting to feel a bit groggy (not that he would have admitted aloud, but still, he needed his fill if he wanted to keep his mind sharp).</p><p>A simple enough task for a man who had survived the end of the human species itself <em>and</em>, even more so, his tremendously insufferable family: <em>coffee</em>, that was everything he had to find.</p><p>What he <em>did</em> find, instead, was a steaming pile of pancakes and one of his fully capable (questionable), adult brother spoon-feeding his also (even more questionable) fully capable, adult brother. Klaus was resting his chin on his crossed arms, pouting like the child he had seemingly  decided to embody. Diego was the one feeding him, of course, with a determination so fierce Five could have related to, had not being wasted on <em>what the hell</em> he was even doing. Inside his head, Dolores cooed. <em>Look how cute they are</em>, she said, with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Klaus, open that mouth.”</p><p>Five cleared his throat. Both his brothers lifted their eyes from their (Klaus’?) breakfast to give him the same questioning look but neither of them said a word. They didn’t seem to care about the novelty of having gained an audience, or at least they didn’t care enough to stop; when it became clear Five wasn’t going to say anything they simply resumed their bickering, Diego trying to put the fork in Klaus’ reluctant mouth while the latter whined and protested loudly after each mouthful (but he did end open it up anyway, again and again).</p><p>Klaus' usually concave belly was now distended enough that it was showing under the soft skirt he was wearing, even more prominent with the slouched way he was seated at the table. Five snorted. “What are you, pregnant?”</p><p>His brother glanced at him, confused for a split second, and then he grinned and Five thought <em>what have I done</em>. He was adamant that the same exact thought had occurred to each of his siblings more than once. Klaus had that effect on people. “Well, you know, when two brothers reaaaally love each other, sometimes--” started Klaus, wiggling his eyebrows, and Diego had <em>the audacity</em> to laugh. The muscle on Five’s jaw twitched. He had to remind himself he was there for the coffee in order to stop from teleporting far, far away. “I <em>do not know</em>, nor I want to, thank you very much.”</p><p>Number Four’s only remark was a single-shoulder shrug, but the grin on his face was threatening to split it in half. Five decided to steal his mug to punish him, but even that didn’t seem to decrease Klaus’ amusement -it helped lifting his own spirit, though. Finally. The first sip burned his tongue and he exhaled a long, happy sigh. It was Heaven in liquid form.</p><p>The air at Five’s left started to warp and shimmer and, just like that, Ben was there –or, at least, the half of his body that was fully visible, enveloped in otherworldy blue light. His legs seemed to be unable to settle, slipping in and out the Veil, but he didn’t look bothered by it. Five supposed that after thirteen years of being invisible for everyone except Klaus, being able to be partially seen was more than enough (seing half of him was more than enough for Five, who had spent <em>years</em> wondering why he had never found his body in the Apocalypse, before he could find Vanya’s book and therefore read about the reason).</p><p>Ben leaned towards him. He was older than Five remembered, and taller. Fuck his life, even his dead brother was taller than him. That timeline might have been safer, but it didn’t change his “fifty-eight years old man in a thirteen years old body” problem. In fact there wasn’t a fifty eight years old him anymore, so the only choice left was to age like everyone else, day after day, year after year. <em>It’s puberty time once again. Hurray.</em></p><p>“I’m starting to think Diego has a feeding kink” stage-whispered Ben, and Five almost choked on his drink. He wasn’t used to this, newly discovered, side of Ben; his once timid brother had grown up to become a sassy little shit. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.</p><p>“I can hear you, you know?” Even if Diego’s voice was gruff, he looked happier than Five had seen him in –well, a lifetime. And why wouldn’t him? He had Grace again, and for all Five knew Patch was not only alive, but thriving at the Police station; and he had Klaus, and Ben, and they were as close as they had been during their childhood -even closer now, after more than a decade of being apart.</p><p>Yes, Diego was happier now, and part of the reason was because of Five. They all were, even if Luther was just starting to understand the weight of his choices, Allison was still unable to use her voice, and Vanya had yet to learn how to live with the guilt that distroying the World in a past-future that had never happened (or it had?) was causing her. It wasn’t easy, but at least they were together this time.</p><p>He had saved his family, after all. That (and a cup of good coffee) was everything Five could want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want you to know this fic was born from the simple concept of Diego feeding Klaus and Five mocking them: that is the only reason this <em>disaster</em> exists. Hope you enjoyed it! : D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>